What comes next
by The Bookworm 101
Summary: fanfiction on what comes next after Pandemonium, Disclaimer I dont own anything, sadly ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write a fan fiction on what happens after pandemonium, i made the mistake of buying th book the day it came out so im very excited for the next book ^.^ SPOILERS! if you didnt allready read pandemonium this will give away the ending! all rights bla bla bla book belongs to Lauren Oliver... Enjoy prologue will update for comments on your guys ideas!**

* * *

Seeing him, alive, I could've fainted.

I wish, somehow, I had.

Why was I thinking this way? The boy I loved (love?), the boy who showed me how corrupt the society is, how to escape to the wilds, who taught me to love, Alex, was standing in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" Julian asks, shaking me from my shock. I look between Julian and Alex, and between the again.

"She's lying." Alex says again, starring at me. Now Julian is starring at me to, trying to figure out who Alex is, what he means by saying that I'm lying-but I can only continue to stare at Alex and his new scar, the new numbered tattoo...the new dark unforgiving look on his face as he glares at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian looks at me again then starts speaking but I can sense he's loosing his calm composure, " Lena tell me whats going on right now!" he says raising his voice. But I'm to speechless to reply and just manage to stutter a few words barley comphrendable "Bu-but Alex?"

Sudden confusion washes Julian's face then shock as he realizes I loved Alex before I met him, how I told him the society in Portland killed him, that Alex is the name i scream when I sleep.

Stopping the sudden silence Alex bursts into cold laughter, and when he stops he looks at me and says "You didn't wait for me."

"But you-you were killed, the bullets-" i start to say but Alex cuts me off.

"They have some of the best doctors in Portland, and put me back together for some information." he says with a dark, empty look in his eye's which makes me think he must of gotten tortured.

"Alex, I-I would've come! I would've come if I knew you were alive, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"Save it, I was in the crypts for months till the guards fell and we could escape." he glances at Julian and frowns "What is a pampered society toy doing here?"

"Hey in case you didn't hear, I'm supposed to be dead, the society wants me dead, I'm an invalid" Julian shoots back glaring at Alex.

"Oh yeah that's right, your daddy couldn't stand his perfect son to become _infected _with _love." _Alex says distastefully. Just then Raven walks in, she looks at me then between Julian and Alex.

"You better get some rest, we're leaving first thing in the morning to meat up with Hunter and the others at the homestead. Alex is going to be on a raid with some of the other higher-leveled" Raven said and walked out again, I caught a last glance of her as she walked down the hall.

"Have fun, till we meet again" Alex sneered, then mocked a salut and left.

"What happened Lena, What happened when you left to the Wilds?" Julian asks quietly after a long silence. I look at him sadly and I knew I'd have to tell him, but my life was so confusing now I didn't know what to do...

* * *

**A/N sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with packing stuff cuz I'm moving and scool work, I'll try to update more often but exams are coming up no promises, and after that SUMMER way more updates them promise! ~sarah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the long wait- I've been SUPER BUSY and the short chapters after my finals I promise long chapters and more updates, anyway sorry fr the wait- R&R plz :D**

* * *

"It all started, in the very beginning- at the labs, I was being tested and a herd ofcows came through-it was a disaster, everyones test that day had to be rescheduled. But when the cows came through the lab I was being tested in-I heard laughter-and Alex was there laughing in the observation dock." I look at him pausing, but he doesn't interrupt, he continues starring at me intently. "Anyway later when me and my friend...my best friend, Hana, we were out running when I saw him and then we started meeting up, Hana got into illegal music on the internet-befor the society could delete it and other secret websites. Then I went to a concert, where a bunch of bands played Live, but it was a raid night..." I tell him the rest of the story trying to leave Alex out of it as much as I can-but I do tell Julian how he saved me when the dog bit me, how we met up at the secret house and finally how we planned our escape to the wilds.

"What about your friend Hana, she was going to go with you guys right?" Julian asks and I shake my head sadly, no.

"She didn't-it was just me and Alex...she was always covering for us, until-until I got caught." I look up at Julian, he must think it something like how we got caught in the stronghold. "My procedure was moved up by months, and I was locked in my room. Everyone was scared they'd catch the _Delria_ off me." I take a deep breath-this is the hardest part to tell, even in my head when I go over it I cry, this is where my first love died...well at least the part I knew about him did.

"Alex came and got me, after Hana told him my procedure had been moved up. He had a motorcycle, I hopped on and we sped to the barrier. But they were there-cops and scientists there to stop us-we were being chased...Alex pulled right up the the fence and told me to climb it and run, he said he be right behind me...then i heard the gunshots...and I saw him fall to his knees...blood-blood everywhere-" I take a shaky breath, my eyes filled with tears but Julian deserves to hear how I got to the wilds.

"I didn't look bake after that- I could still hear the gunshots but I escaped with only getting scrapped by a bullet..." I say quietly, that was how I got into the wilds- the rest he could guess, because now I was hiccuping and couldn't talk.

"It's OK, you got to the wilds, you made a new life Lena, you should stop looking back on the past and look to the future!" Julian says as he walks over and hugs me, I bury my face in his chest and feel very tired after telling him everything I've been trying to hide...

"Lets go get some sleep, Raven was right about how we have a big trip ahead of us, we should rest up"

"OK, I can't wait to finally see the wilds for myself" Julian says, slightly awed, and I can't help but grinning back at him.


End file.
